


Oh No

by InfiniteInferno



Series: Sanders Sides Works [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Patton Dad Mode, Patton is a dad, get that boy some sleep, virgil is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Prompt: "Should I be worried?" "Is the grass green?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> What are titles and summaries lol rip
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr (infinite-inferno)

Logan walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and some breakfast when his eyes landed on Virgil sitting upside down on top of the refrigerator with many cans of Redbull, a Starbucks cup that’s been refilled who knows how many times, and an empty bottle of alcohol spilled around him. Virgil’s eyes were bloodshot and he was scrolling through TikTok after spending hours on Tumblr and Reddit and running out of content. Logan cleared his throat and Virgil looked up at him, almost falling onto the ground and sat up criss cross on the fridge.

“Virgil, should I be worried?”

“Is the grass green?”

“How long have you been awake for?”

“Uh… I’m not sure. What day is it?”

“Today is September 1st.”

“So then about a week I think?” Virgil shrugged, continuing his browsing of TikTok when Logan summoned a sleepy Patton.

“Logan? What’s up?” Patton rubbed his eyes, obviously just woken up.

“Virgil is. He hasn’t slept in a week-”

“WHAT?” And without another word, Patton activated Dad Mode and got Virgil off of the fridge, in bed, and got him to sleep somehow through his Dad Magic before going back to bed himself.


End file.
